A magical moment
by silverbluehues
Summary: A silly oneshot, what's more to it?


**A magical moment**  


**A simple moment I dreamt once(and that means last night |may 1st|)**

  
-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  


_ actions

(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary**:(no summary actually)  
  
I actually was thinking if I should write something like this and I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt a dream sort of like this so I made up my mind, why not give it a try, I hope everyone likes it.

  
**************

Chritmas Eve 

Ken held a party at his mansion. Many people came, including all the friendly streetfighters, and even Sagat. (And except Yun, Yang those two rascals.)

*****Ryu's POV*****

I don't actually attend these parties but this was exceptional. I was outnumbered and I couldn't say no. 

So...here I am, looking like a decent human as they say...wearing a white tux, black tie, black shoes, imagine me wearing shoes, hehe, now don't be surprised, I had to after being constantly begged by Ken and threatened by Chun Li, how couldn't I wear these.

I was asked to slow down with food, a little bit, that was a joke right? I mean I don't just eat away everything. Do I? I didn't mind though, they're just kidding.

I watched everyone hitting the dance floor. I just happen to be sitting ducks and doing nothing, being alone....sometimes makes me feel really sad. 

*Why do I have to live like this?

*Because I'm a warrior.

*So....what's wrong in being a warrior.

*May be, the one I'll spend my life with, may not like it.

*What if, she is a warrior?

*I....don't know.....Who can it be? Who can be a warrior? A female warrior.....

*You know the answer.

*I guess you're right.....

*You better believe it.

"Hey, what are doing here alone?" someone asked me.I knew who it was. Her voice is so musical.

I looked up at her.

She is wearing a very beautiful white gown showing her perfect body curves while the moonlight through the nearby window softly touched her beautful face giving her the features of an angel.

Her face comlexion seemed as if it was glowing. I was speechless for a while, I was wide-eyed with shock. How could a mere human be so beautiful.

"What? is there something on my face?" she asked

I still didn't say a word. I loved her every feature, her looks, her eyes, her lips, her cute little nose and best of all her personality, a kind, generous heart.

"Beautiful" I muttered

"Huh? did you say something?" she asked confusingly

"You look like an angel."

"Why! thank you! You look quite handsome yourself." 

I couldn't help but blush. Damn! Why am I feeling this way? Am I falling for her? No! I can't fall for her. She is a friend of mine. I...need a reason to love or...do I love her for a reason? What is the reason?

"Let's dance?" she asked

"Huh?" I wasn't actually paying attention.

"Are you listening?" she asked

"I was thinking"

"About what?" 

"Nothing, what did you say?" asked

"Let's go dance"

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a dancer"

"I'll teach you"

"But-but" she pulled me off

sigh "Okay but I won't dance for long" I said

"Agreed"

We reached the dance floor.

*****Chun Li's POV*****

For a few minutes, I thought that my dream came true. He may feel something for me too. So many years I dreamt for him. 

I want to love him for a reason.

Only to love me back......... 

I love him because he believes in what he does. He has trust in himself and has faith. I love his eyes, love the way he looks at me, I love his lips, I madly wish if I could touch those with mine. I'm in love with his kind spirit. 

Last night I dreamt a dream. A dream I always wanted to be real. A dream of him and me. We...were dancing under the moonlight, in a place like a garden, I asked him something and he asked me to close my eyes as I did, I could feel his breath, inching nearer to me, slowly he touched my lips with his. Giving me my long wished first kiss. He backed away and he opened his eyes so did I, he said something to me. But I couldn't hear him. Next thing that happened was I woke up. I begged to God that I have the same dream again.

*****Normal POV*****

As they moved to the dance floor. Another music started, Chun Li pulled his left hand around her waist and held his right hand.

"Here, this is how we start, step 1, step 2, step 3 again step 1, step 2, step 3..." Chun Li said

After stepping on Chun Li's foot three times he got the hang of it.

"There...you got the hang of it, see, it's easy" Chun Li said  


*****Chun Li's POV*****

I was nervous, WOW dancing with Ryu, I never thought would be possible, but I found it easy. Yeah! he didn't hesitate that much.

As we danced, the music turned to a slow one, I pulled him closer, against my body, I must be seeing things because he seemed stunned for a few seconds, he blushed, he really looks cute when he blushes, we moved slowly. As we moved, my heart skipped a beat, I could feel his warm breathe against me. I looked up to him.

*****Ryu's POV*****

As the music changed to a slow one, she closed towards me, tightened her grip on my right hand and I could feel her soft body against me, I could feel her warm breathe against my neck. 

Why do I have to live a life I don't want? I have a chance to live, an only chance, and...I don't want to miss it. I don't care if my life changes forever, I'm going to confess to her, I won't be afraid, not anymore. I believe myself.

I looked down at her...I leaned slowly down at her.

As I was leaning closer to her, I found out she tip-toed to reach my height, now I know she loves me.

As we're coming closer......closer......closer.....more closer....

sigh I felt someone staring at me, I jerked my head to find Ken smirking. 

"GOT YA!" he screamed

"Pig" Cammy screamed to Ken

"Ooooh! and where's your date?" Ken teased

Cammy walked away. 

Eliza stepped on Ken's feet.

"Ouch!" 

"Go apologize to her" Eliza commanded

"But-but ouch!" again Eliza stepped on his foot.

"GO!"

"Okay Okay, sheesh!" Ken ran after Cammy.

Why does someone always have to interrupt with my life.

*****Chun Li's POV*****

I skipped a heart beat, thought that my dream came true. But it was far from reality. That stupid Ken messed everything up.

I really felt dissapointed. Suddenly Ryu harshly pulled me, he hurried through the crowd and took me out of the house, to the garden, where the music yet boomed through.

"Wow! this place looks better at night", the moon lit over us.

He held me to a dancing stance.

"Are-are we going to dance here?" I asked

"Yes" he replied

He put his left hand around me and held my left hand with his right, tightly entwined.

We danced matching the rhythm, I looked at him, in his dark brown eyes.

"Do...you believe that dreams can come true?" I asked

"Yes" he replied "Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes, I believe they work mostly at midnights" I said

"Like in the fairy tales?" he smirked

*Ding Dong*

The clock tower which was a part of Ken's mansion rang. 

Ryu smiled. 

Oh! I forgot to mention. I love his smile! It's one of those features that always attracted me. 

"Close your eyes" he asked me. 

Somehow it all looked familier, like iin my....dreams, I was in a...garden, we're dancing, I asked him about the dreams, he said yes, he asked me about magic, I said about midnight, he smiled and asked me...

"Close your eyes"

I did.

I felt his warm breathe touching my face gently, he touched my lips gently with his own, giving me my first kiss I wished for. 

We kissed like it was minutes. Until he back away and looked at me, I opened my eyes and he said

"You're right, magic do work in midnight and dreams come true" he said

I looked at the clock tower.

I looked at Ryu back, whatever I looked at, everything I saw now, I was fascinated.

He held me and we walked to a bench and sat.

"Um...Ryu, is there anyone whom you loved than life?"

"Yes, infact she's present here, at the party" he said

I was a little suprised who could that be?

"Do you want to meet her? She's is in my room!" he said

I went wide-eyed, she....is in his room.

"Infact she is everywhere, in everycorner of my heart"

"Come, let's meet her" he pulled me

"NO! NO! NO!I don't want to meet her" I stammered

This must be a nightmare

He pulled me. Pulled me to his room against my will.

He closed the door.

I was surprised. Why would he need to close the door? I didn't dare to ask him.

"Here she is" he pulled me towards the door 

I closed my eye, I didn't want to see her.

"Come on! open your eyes. For my sake!"

I had to open my eyes for his sake. But why?

He doesn't love me, I need a reason to love. What was the reason? So that he would love me back.

I looked at the back of the door.

"A mirror?" I asked confusingly

"It's not the mirror you should see, it's what it reflects, it reflects your heart"

"I looked at the mirror and saw myself. 

Tears formed in my eyes. I turned to see his face, he lifted his thumb and wiped the tear on my cheek.

"I need a reason to love you, do you have a reason to love me?" he asked

"I need you to love me back" I said and hugged him tightly.

*****Ryu's POV*****

She hugged me tightly. I put my arms around her waist. She rested her head on my chest. 

I softly kissed her forehead.

"I need you to love me" I said to her.

She smiled sweetly at me.

*****Normal POV*****

They hugged eachother which seemed like forever. 

After this night, they lived together happily ever after.

*****My POV*****(hehe)

Do you believe in fairy tales?

NAH


End file.
